wizard_training_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Areas
Spawn Town Center This area is where you spawn when you first join the game and is located in the Earth zone. Here you can speak to Merlin the Wizard to do quest which will reward you with gems.You can also join guilds here as well. The four guild recruiter NPCs are also in the spawn town center. Click on their NPC to talk to them and join their guild. Algor's Inn Algor's inn resides in the Earth zone and is very close to the spawn town center. Here is where you purchase various cosmetics items and potions to add to your character. As of now, there are currently no items in the Inn. Algors inn.PNG Algors inn inside.PNG Earth Zone NOTE - ''Merlin's Staff of Wisdom (Gamepass) no longer can be used to train your Earth/Fire/Water/Wind stats, but instead if will simply raise your ''Leader board ''Magic. ' This is the zone all players spawn in when they enter a server. It's home to Merlin the Wizard, the Guild NPCs, and the earth training area. To return to this zone from any of the other zones, simply walk through the Earth Portal. There is also a hidden NPC in the bottom right corner of the map, close to the Black Portal which gives a better wand for 1,000,000 gems. Earth Hazard Zone * Going into this training area will allow you to gain Magic Defense and Earth Magic at a quicker rate than normal. It requires 10,000 Magic Defense to enter the area and it will damage you for 1000 damage every couple of seconds. * The Defense buff for Meditation here is '''x10 * The Magic buff for your Earth magic stat is +10 ' * '(Note) Having only 10,000 Magic Defense will not allow you to survive in this training area forever. You need a little more than 10,000 to never die here. * You will need the Starter staff or an Earth staff to gain magic here. Earth Magic Training Area * This is the Earth training area. It requires 50 Magic to enter and gives +2 to whatever staff you're using. This area is a safe zone and does not damage you, making it a great training spot for beginners. * All Training Areas stack with multipliers Fire Zone This is the zone of fire! This zone is home to the volcano, which is the hazard zone for this area. To enter this zone, just walk through the Fire Portal Fire Hazard Zone * The Defense buff here is x10 * The fire Magic Stat buff is +15 * You'll need 100,000 Magic Defense to be able to enter the fire training area. You'll be damaged for 5,000 every couple of seconds. * (Note) Having only 100,000 Magic Defense will not allow you to survive in this training area forever. You need a little more than 100,000 to never die here. * You will need a fire staff in order to gain Fire Magic here. Fire Training Area * This is the Fire training area. It requires 100,000 Magic in order to train here. The training area gives +10 '''in Magic to whatever staff you are using. It doesn't inflict damage, so the only requirement to stay here forever is your Magic. * All Training Areas stack with Multipliers. Water Zone This is the Zone of Water. To enter this zone, simply go through the Water Portal. Water Hazard Zone * The Defense buff here is '''x40 * The Water Magic stat buff here is +30 ' * You need 1,000,000 Magic Defense to be able to enter here. The training zone will damage you for 500 every couple of seconds. * '(Note) Having only 1,000,000 Magic Defense will not allow you to survive in this training area forever. You need a little more than 1,000,000 to never die here. * You will need a water staff to gain Water Magic here. Water Training Area * This is the training area for the Water Zone. It requires 1,000,000 Magic in order to train here. It gives a +30 buff to your Magic. Just like with all other Training Areas, any type of magic can be trained here and you'll still receive the previously mentioned multiplier and you'll also take no damage. * All Training Area buff stack with multipliers. Wind Zone This is the wind zone. To enter this zone just walk through the Wind Portal. Wind Hazard Zone * The Defense buff here is x80 * The Wind Magic stat buff here is +60 * This area requires 10,000,000 Magic Defense to enter and will damage you for 1,000 every couple of seconds. * (Note) Having only 10,000,000 Magic Defense will not allow you to survive in this training area forever. You need more than 10,000,000 to never die here. * You will need a wind staff to gain Wind Magic here. Wind Training Area * Wind currently does not have a Training Area Parkour Magic Defense This is a parkour located at spawn on the left side of the Wind Portal. To enter and train you need 1,000,000,000 Magic Defense. Gives x800 Defense Boost, which is now the #1 Spot to train your defense!